ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Looks After Patch
Kiva and her group goes back to London and stopped by Roger and Anita's home. Karai: Something about this place feels...loud. Kiva: That's because there's 99 dalmatian puppies in that house. Zack: Don't you think they should move out? With all of these dogs around here, they would disturb the neighbors. Kiva: Well, I'm not sure.. - Suddenly, Anita opened the front door and is surprised to see them again. Anita: Kiva? Oh my goodness! It's so wonderful to see you. Kiva: Nice to see you again, Anita. Oh, and Roger as well. How are you guys going? Anita: Well, we are officially starting our very own dalmatian plantation. But to do so, we're moving out first thing tomorrow morning. Karai: Need any assistance? Anita: It's just a few boxes needed to be packed. With all of these puppies around here, it's hard to stay focused on the packing then playing with them. Zack: Spend time with the puppies.. Is that what you're asking? Anita: Indeed. It would be most helpful to keep them company for us. Kiva: Gosh... Zack: What do you think, Kiva? Kiva: I think that sounds great. Karai: I agree. Plus, it is a good opportunity to have fun with them. Anita: By all means, come on in. - Kiva and the group entered the house and almost every puppy greeted them. Zack: Whoa! One at a time, guys. - The group split up and take their time with the puppies. Kiva got her hands on a few while sitting next to Karai. Karai: These animals are innocent.. Kiva: And cute too. - One of the puppies, named Spotty, seek interests in Karai. Zack: Spotty seemed to like you. - For the first time in her life, Karai seemed nervous. Kiva: You look nervous, Karai. Karai: I've...never been trained for this.. Zack: It's just like petting Silver Fang. - Following Zack's advise, Karai petted Spotty with kindness. Zack: I forgot to ask, but do you guys like animals? Kiva: Well, since we saved the puppies the first time, I'm took a liking to them. Plus, with Silver Fang joined the team years ago, I've got used to dogs like him. Zack: How about you, Karai? Karai: ...This is the first time I am interacting with these puppies. I may have forgotten what kindness is like. Kiva: Gosh... I guess almost everyone is having problems in their hearts. Zack: They might've. - They suddenly can hear Roger's new song from upstairs. Roger: Spots, I'm seeing spots everywhere I'm seeing lots of those tiny little dots. Yes, it's true. They're on the beds, in the cods, in the pans, in the pots. And they left little spots in the lew. Anita: Roger? Are you packing or playing? Roger: I'm...packing a playing, dear. Anita: Well, quit fooling around. We're moving first thing in the morning. Zack: Any idea where are you guys going? Anita: We found a farm that's perfect for the plantation. Kiva: Wow.. That's a great spot. Can't wait to see it. Karai: Kiva, with all seriousness, we still have a mission to complete. Kiva: I know, Karai, but there's no harm helping the Ratcliffes moving in to the new place. Besides, if there's any movements from the Anti-Monitor, Reia will let us know. So far, it's quiet. Zack: Where did Reia go, anyway? Kiva: To handle a few errands, including making your new longsword. Zack: Oh.. Did Ratchet stay in the starship? Karai: Yes, so he can study more on Xehanort before we jump into conclusions. Kiva: Yeah. I forgot to ask Reia how dangerous is this Anti-Monitor? Karai: Why not give her tonight? Maybe she might know a lot more about it. Kiva: Good idea, Karai. - Roger and Anita continued their packing, when Kiva sees a puppy named Patch looking at a TV. Karai: That puppy... What's his name? Kiva: Oh! That's Patch. Karai: What's he doing by himself? Kiva: He's pretty much watching TV. Zack: But the television's off. Kiva: Oh... Karai: What kind of television program does Patch enjoying? Zack: That's an easy one. He enjoys watching Thunderbolt. Kiva: Thunderbolt is a action star dog. Karai: I see.. Well, I suppose a star like Thunderbolt is famous for- Nanny: Dinner time! - All of the puppies, except Patch, charged into the kitchen and ate the dog food inside. When Patch tried to get to the dog food, there isn't any left. Feeling bad for Patch, but remembered that she had a spare capsule, that contains dog food for Silver Fang, Kiva used the capsule and confronted Patch. Kiva: Hey, Patch. You hungry? - Patch gets really excited. Kiva: Here you go. - Kiva puts the bowl down and Patch chows down on the spare dog food. Zack: Something wrong? Karai: ...My father, Ch'rell, didn't show any mercy when he took me in. Zack: Wasn't Terra the one who told you about honor? Karai: He did and I'm proud of what he did for me. - Zack smiled when Patch's favorite show is on. That quickly changed when Kiva sensed something off about one of the main characters of the show. Kiva: (Hmm... I don't like Thunderbolt's partner, Lil' Lightning. His heart is definitely full of darkness from jealousy.) Zack: Sensing darkness again, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah. It's the corgi on the lower-right. Zack: Lil' Lightning? Here I thought Daxter's "Orange Lightning" motto was a bit silly.. Kiva: Believe me, Lil' Lightning may look cute, but he is nothing but trouble. Zack: Hollywood might make anyone crazy. Even the jealous types. Kiva: How do you know that? Zack: Let's just say I...have some fair share of Hollywood experience. Kiva: Huh... I didn't know that. Zack: Well, you've been missing out on a lot of detail. Let's just enjoy the show, okay? Kiva: Alright then. (Zack wasn't kidding... Hollywood might have the stardom, but can drive anyone insane.) - The gang and the puppies watched an episode of Thunderbolt, where he saved a kid named Tommy from a villain named Dirty Dawson. After the episode, where Thunderbolt used his iconic bark, Patch tried to do the same, but he was way off. Zack: Well, he tried. Kiva: I'm sure he'll be better than that. - The puppies are starting to get sleepy and Kiva decided to call Reia for some answers. Category:Scenes